Final Moments
by twistedmic
Summary: The final moments in the lives of three friends of the pilots. Light yaoi scene. One Shot


Authors Notes: This story takes place during the EOE version of Third Impact

Final Moments

'_I hear screaming.'_ Touji thought as he was jolted from a peaceful, painkiller induced slumber. '_I wonder what's wrong?'_

"Stay away!" Yumi Ikatchi, one of his regular nurses, screamed in terror. "Don't come any closer! NOO-"

Her scream was cut off abruptly and Touji heard a splashing noise, like a water balloon bursting against a cement wall.

Touji slowly levered himself upright with his single arm.

"Papa?" Whispered the little girl on the other side of the room, behind a privacy screen. "You came back?"

Touji looked over and saw the little girls silhouette through the white screen. She lifted up her thin arms, as if she were trying to hug something or someone. The little girl let out a happy sigh before her silhouette wavered for a second then disappeared into an explosion like splash.

Touji felt a wave of warmth wash over him and felt as if someone were watching him. He looked over to the doorway and saw Shinji, dressed in his usual school uniform, standing there.

"Shinji?" Touji whispered softly, feeling his heart start to race and his palm begin to sweat.

Shinji smiled softly and walked over to his bedside.

Touji's heart was beating so fast and hard he thought it would explode. "Sh-shinji," Touji whispered. "I l-lo-"

Shinji gently cut him off be placing a finger to his lips. Eh then stroked Touji's cheek then leaned in and kissed him.

'_Soft and warm.'_ Touji thought blissfully as his best friend kissed him, and fulfilled his deepest fantasy. He sighed into Shinji's mouth and gently ran his fingers through the other boy's hair, feeling truly relaxed and accepted, like he could just melt away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari hummed tunelessly as she stepped out of the shower and wringed her hair out as best she could. She plucked a towel from the rack, wrapped it around her body and slipped out of the bathroom and into her current room.

Once she had the door closed securely and made sure that the curtains hanging in her window were closed as well, Hikari let the towel fall to the floor and stretched luxuriously. She had always enjoyed spending time naked; it made her feel free and adventurous, even if only in the privacy of her own room.

She did a little pirouette, giggling as the moving air dried droplets of water still on her ski, then padded over to her dresser where she retrieved a fresh bra and pair of panties.

After pulling on her underwear Hikari walked over to her desk and snatched up her favorite pair of hair ties and with long practiced ease, pulled her hair back into the usual pigtails.

While standing next to her desk Hikari looked down at the framed picture that had been taken the day of Misato Katsuragi's promotion party. She picked up the picture frame and gently ran her fingers along the glass encased faces of her friends,

Touji was grinning like an idiot, with both his arms thrown around Shinji and Kensuke's shoulder. Kensuke was giving the camera a 'V' sign with his right hand while his left arm was around Touji's shoulder. Asuka had her hands on her hips and her head held high, exuding an aura of pride and strength. Hikari herself was standing between Asuka and Shinji, waving at the camera and smiling lightly.

Her fingers lingered on Shinji, who had a tiny smile on his face and a light blush on his cheeks; his deep, mesmerizing dark blue eyes slightly downcast. Hikari absently stroked the picture of Shinji's chest, wishing for not the first time that she could touch the real version and not just an eight by ten imitation.

She sighed softly, half wistfully half hopefully, and placed the photograph back on her desk. '_Maybe when we I get back to Tokyo-3.'_ Hikari turned to start for her closet, but stopped short when she saw the boy of her dreams standing in her room, just a few feet away from her.

She felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine when he looked directly into her eyes and licked his lips. He took three quick steps and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Hikari moaned into Shinij's mouth when his hands drifted don to her waist and pulled her tightly against his. '_I'm going to need a clean pair soon.' _ She thought giddily.

Shinji's hands slid from her waist to her thighs, stopping briefly to gently squeeze her butt through the thin cotton of her panties.

'_Definitely gonna need a clean pair'_ She thought as he lifted her by her thighs, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. '_Perfect fit, like we were made for each other. I feel like I could just float away.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kensuke groaned in annoyance as he was killed for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. "Damn sniper!" He snapped as he dropped his controller to the floor and angrily shut off his Play Station 4. "Damn game's cheating again."

With a bored sigh he looked around his room, looking for something to occupy his attention. He had completed all of the model kits he had brought with him and had no idea where he could buy more (or the money to buy them either). He hadn't been able to replace the laptop that had been fried by an EMP during the last Angel battle before all civilians had been forced to evacuate Tokyo-3 (he was still kicking himself for bringing it down into the shelter with him). He had no interest in looking through his magazine collection and his video games were annoying him so much he feared he might put a controller through the T.V. screen. And nothing good was on TV.

"I'm so fucking bored!"

Kensuke flung himself onto his bed and covered his face with a pillow. Suddenly he sensed someone glaring at him and he sat up to see who it was.

Asuka Soryu stood just inside his doorway. She was dressed in black stiletto thigh high boots, black leather panties (he thought it might be a thong) a black leather bustier, black leather elbow length gloves and holding a black riding crop, her hair was pulled back into a single braid. Asuka continued to glare at Kensuke and slapped her left palm with the crop then pointed demandingly at the ground by her feet.

Kensuke immediately and obediently leapt from the bed and dropped down to his hands and knees and crawled over to Asuka and kissed the tops of her shoes.

He looked up happily as Asuka patted his head and smiled at him, telling him without words that he had pleased her. He nuzzled her hand happily, feeling warm and weightless.


End file.
